


Roxelle!

by kumanekosan



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff and Humor, Life Debt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumanekosan/pseuds/kumanekosan
Summary: - ROXELLE- C’est pas moi !Roxelle, c’est bien elle. La petite rouquine gaffeuse et garçon manqué mais pleine de vie, la fripouille qui vient tout juste d’exploser un paquet de farine “pour faire comme les ninjas”, c’est Roxelle. Ses deux pères ne sont pas au bout de leur peine.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)





	Roxelle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est parti pour une fic à un nombre de chapitres inconnu ! Je la draft depuis 2 ans, on a un bout de chemin à parcourir ^^
> 
> Pas ma première, mais depuis le temps je suis un peu rouillée et j'écris pas bien vite.
> 
> (Si quelqu'un se chauffe pour traduire en anglais je veux bien faire un collab)
> 
> Happy AkuRoku Day !

_\- Plus vite !_

Axel lui adressa un sourire coquin. C'est qu'il semblait pressé, son petit blondinet. Comme tous les soirs. Le rouquin trouvait qu'il manquait de patience et d’endurance. A vrai dire, Roxas était l’incarnation même du zen. C'est Axel, le seul et l’unique, qui avait le don de le pousser dans ses retranchements. 

Il se jouait de son irritation. Roxas poussa un soupir d’exaspération. Tout dans son regard brûlant indiquait à l’autre idiot _d’agir en homme_ , et qu'il avait intérêt à faire un mouvement incessamment sous peu _._

_\- Antibio_ , souffla le plus grand, mettant fin à l’agonie de son cher et tendre.

Roxas l’observa sceptiquement poser ses lettres sur le plateau de Scrabble. 

\- Ce n’est pas un mot valide.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Pas dans le guide officiel.

\- On parie ?

Ambiance électrique. Comme tous les soirs.

Pardon ? Vous vouliez les voir jouer avec moins de lettres et plus de contact humain ? Avec des jambes en l'air et des meubles qui grincent ? Désolé, on fait pas ça ici. Rating T, tout ça tout ça. Mais voyez avec la voisine. Elle semble plus enclin à partager ses histoires de fesses au vu du raffut qu'elle fait. 

Pendant qu’ils sont occupés à retourner leur studio insalubre de 18 mètres carrés pour remettre la main sur le dictionnaire du Scrabble, laissez moi vous mettre dans la confidence. Leur vie sexuelle est aussi palpitante que la cuisson des pâtes. Il ne s’est même rien passé depuis 8 mois. Mais shush. Ne le répétez pas, ça restera entre nous. 

Ils ne sont pourtant pas si vieux. Le plus jeune, le blond, allait sur ses 25 ans tandis que le plus grand en avait 28. Leur couple ? Bientôt 10 ans d'âge. Un cru un peu mal vieilli, je vous l’accorde.

\- Ant-

_Bzzzzzut_

Nos deux amants levèrent la tête du dictionnaire d’un seul mouvement pour tourner leur attention vers cet élement perturbateur. On venait de sonner à la porte.

\- On attendait quelqu’un ? s’enquit le rouquin.

\- Pas que je sache.

 _“A tous les coups c’est encore Larxene qui bloque sur un pot de cornichons”_ , pensa Roxas.

 _“J’ai faim. Faîtes que ce soit une pizza”_ , pria Axel.

Comment je le sais ? Je suis puissance et omniscience. Le narrateur, votre serviteur.

L’appel du ventre étant le plus fort, c’est Axel qui se leva le premier, l’esprit distrait par ses fantasmes gastronomiques. S’ils avaient du budget pour se faire livrer une pizza, que mettrait il dedans ? Du chorizo, forcément. Un oeuf peut être ? Plein de champignons. Et _une toooooonne_ de fromage.

Il ouvrit la porte, et… 

Rien. Nada. Que dalle. Personne. Ni voisine relou, ni livreur paumé. Ni devant la porte, ni dans le couloir.

\- Hé-ho ! Il y a quelqu’un ?

Pas de réponse. Il referma la porte dépité, à peu près convaincu que des gamins étaient montés jusqu’au 13e étage de leur immeuble miteux pour jouer avec les sonnettes des résidents. Qui n’a jamais fait ça dans sa jeunesse, franchement. Mais le pire de tout, c’est qu’il avait maintenant une faim de loup.

\- Axel ! 

Roxas, un cri de victoire. Ce petit sourire de pure joie qui étire ses lèvres et qui ne voulait dire qu’une chose : “Viens célébrer ta défaite, paysan. C’est pas dans le dictionnaire. Mais c’est pas grave, je t’aime quand même !” 

Il eut à peine le temps de faire la moitié du chemin en sens inverse que tout à coup-

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzut Bzzut Bzzzzut Bzzzut Bzzzzz-_

Les coups de sonnettes agacés - et tout aussi agaçants - repartirent de plus belle.

\- MONTRE TOI PETIT COUILL-

Au moment de rouvrir cette odieuse porte pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il s’était préparé à beaucoup de choses. Voir les mioches détaler en criant. Ou les entendre glousser depuis la cage d'escalier. Si l’un d’eux était assez téméraire, se faire assaillir par le discours d’un soi-disant témoin de Jénova. Des chants de Noël en plein mois de juin. Limite recevoir un oeuf et de la farine en pleine figure. 

Mais certainement pas à entendre un panier gémir à ses pieds.

Il avait face à lui le cliché si parfait qu’il en devint livide. Un vieux panier en osier souple à double anses - panier avec lequel sa grand mère aurait pu faire son marché - se tenait grand ouvert sur leur paillasson. A l'intérieur, une boule de linges de laquelle dépassait une petite bouille d’ange à peine réveillée. 

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu. _A- Attendez !_

Mais encore une fois, plus personne dans le couloir.

Si vous croyiez à la Cigogne, laissez moi briser le mythe pour vous. La Cigogne est une pochtronne. Elle vient de délivrer à un couple gay, fauché comme les blés, et qui n’aspirait pas le moins de monde à devenir parents, dans un studio d’Illusiopolis déjà trop petit pour deux, une cité qui pue l’insécurité.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il sentit la main de Roxas se poser dans son dos. Celui-ci l’avait rejoint en remarquant le changement de ton, de l’irritation à l’alarme. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Par mes aïeux.

Même son expression ringarde ne suffit pas à calmer la tempête d’émotions qui déferlait dans le crâne roux. C’est dire. Choc, effroi, anxiété. Que faire ? Qui appeler ? Les pompiers ? Le vétérinaire ? Roxas fut - comme toujours - le plus rationnel des deux, et le premier à réagir. 

Il sortit le petit ballot du sac et se mit à le bercer. C’est qu’il commençait à s’agiter, le bonhomme. Puis à lui parler : “Coucou toi” “D’où est ce que tu viens, hum ?”. Voir son amant prendre les choses en main sembla également apaiser Axel, qui le regardait avec une nouvelle fascination. Depuis quand savait il y faire avec les tous petits ? Roxas le sortit de sa torpeur en lui proposant d’appeler la police.

\- Police ? Oh, téléphone, hum, ok.

Et il disparu en trombe dans l’appartement. Roxas jeta un dernier coup d’oeil aux couloirs avant de le rejoindre avec leur petit invité surprise.

Autant vous dire, ils ne prirent pas le temps de compter leurs points au Scrabble ce soir là.

  
  
  
  



End file.
